pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dodatek:Solucja do X i Y/Sekcja 3
Miasto Lumiose Miasto Lumiose jest olśniewającą metropolią sztuki i sztuczności, jak i również najbardziej sławnym miastem w regionie. Masywne budynki i kręte ulice czekają za każdym rogiem, ale tajemniczy brak prądu ogranicza odwiedzających do odwiedzania na razie południowej części miasta. Południowy Bulwar Pojawiają się Sina i Dexio. Sina poprowadzi cię do laboratorium Profesora Sycamore'a, mniejszego budynku na zachód. Przed wejściem do budynku upewnij się, że odwiedzisz Centrum Pokémonów po drugiej stronie ulicy, by się zregenerować przed nadchodzącą walką. Centrum Pokémonów Porozmawiaj z reprezentantem PokéMilage, który może dać ci przedmioty w zamian za specjalną walutę, zwaną Poké Milą. Liczba skolekcjonowanych Poké Mili jest pokazywana na Karcie Trener, i może je zdobywać poprzez wymiany Pokémonów, przekazywanie innym graczom poprzez StreetPass, albo po prostu podróżowanie po regionie. Ta waluta może też być wykupiona w Pokémon Global Link. Pokémonowe Laboratorium Sycamore'a Wewnątrz, Sina ujawnia że Profesor Sycamore czeka na ciebie na trzecim piętrze. Po drodze, pogadaj z panią Naukowiec na drugim piętrze, by otrzymać pięć i. Na 3 piętrze, profesor cię przywita i zaprowadzi cię do swojego biura, gdzie oceni twój Pokédex. Shauna oraz Serena/Calem pojawią się chwilę później, a wtedy profesor zaproponuje ci walkę ze sobą! Do walki używa , i choć ich poziom nie jest zbyt wysoki, to ich różne typy potrafią to zrekompensować. Po walce, profesor pogratuluje ci, po czym zapyta, czy chciałbyś wziąć ze sobą Pokémona z trójki starterów Kanto. Choć jest to niepotrzebne, to może być dobrym pomysłem dodania do zespołu podopiecznego o innym typie, niż Pokémon otrzymany w . Po tym, Profesor Sycamore powierza ci również przynależny starterowi Mega Kamień; dla a, lub dla a, oraz dla 'a. Te tajemnicze kamienie na razie nie mogą zostać użyte, ale po pewnym czasie ostatecznie pozwolą tym Pokémonom Mega Ewoluować podczas bitwy! Daje Shaunie i Serenie/Calemowi szansę na wybranie swoich Pokémonów, kiedy pojawiają się Tierno i Trevor. Sycamore da krótki wykład o byciu najlepszym Trenerem i zapyta o pomoc w odkryciu największej tajemnicy Kalos: tajemnicę i potencjał Mega Ewolucji. Proponuje poszukać poszlak w Miasteczku Camphrier, położonym na południowy zachód. Teraz możemy porozmawiać z panią Naukowiec na trzecim piętrze, by otrzymać TM54 (Fałszywe Cięcie), atak powstrzymujący nokautowanie, przydatny ruch w łapaniu Pokémonów. Na pierwszym piętrze, Sina rozmawia z mężczyzną o dzikich czerwonych włosach, który przedstawia się jako Lysandre. Chce nauczyć się o Pokémonach, żeby zbudować lepszą przyszłość. Rozmawia o Holorzutniku, i uczynieniu świata piękniejszym. Kiedy już wyjdzie, Sina ze zmartwieniem zastanawia się, jaki piękny świat przewiduje. Wtedy pojawia się reszta osób z biura Sycamore'a, a Serena/Calem chcą pogadać w Kawiarni Soleil, wysuniętej na zachód. Studio Wideo PR Studio Wideo PR jest położone na zachód od laboratorium Sycamore'a. Ta placówka pozwala Trenerom utworzyć 10-sekundowe widea promujące, którymi można się dzielić dzięki PSS. Zagadaj do pracownika po lewej, by wybrać styl—Enegetyczny, Cool, lub Zabawny—nim się udasz do studia nagraniowego. Sztab studia stworzy pierwsze wideo, ale potem Trenerzy sami mogą wybrać, co chcą utworzyć. Tu jest ponad 200 różnych opcji dostosowania podczas kręcenia filmu. Bycie bardziej stylowym odblokowuje nową muzykę we tle, pozy, efekty specjalne oraz tła. Inne opcje pojawią się, jeśli spełnisz odpowiednie wymogi, jak wejście do Hali Sław czy częste używanie PSS'u. Ukończone widea można edytować z każdego PC. Po sfilmowaniu pierwszego widea, porozmawiaj z Punk-Dziewczyną na tyłach. Będąc pod wrażeniem twojego debiutanckiego widea, przekaże ci . Ta specjalna Kasetka zawiera specjalną parę szkieł kontaktowych, co pozwala ci zmienić kolor twoich oczów w dowolnej szatni. W zielonym pokoju, Trenerki mogą stosować przeróżne make-up'y, podczas gdy Trenerzy wolą decydować o zaroście czy też o tymczasowych tatuażach. Klipy Coiffure Klipy Coiffure to salon fryzjerski między Centrum Pokémonów, a Kawiarnią Soleil. Ich usługi pozwalają Trenerowi zmienić styl włosów, kolor włosów, lub obydwie opcje. Cena waha się od 1500 do 3000. Nowe style włosów będą dostępne, jeśli staniesz się bardziej . Kawiarnia Soleil Idź dalej na zachód, a znajdziesz Serenę/Calema stojącego na zewnątrz Kawiarni Soleil. Ty i twój sąsiad wchodzicie do kawiarni, gdzie znajdujemy Lysandra rozmawiającego z damą w białym ubiorze. Serena/Calem powie, że Lysandre jest główną głową Laboratoria Lysandre'a, które stworzyły Holorzutnik. Lysandre podkreśla, że taka słynna gwiazda filmowa jak Diantha powinna chcieć pozostać młodą i piękną na zawsze, ale ona jest szczęśliwa iż gra wiele przeróżnych ról. Mając wybór, Lysandre chce uczynić świat pięknym i niezmiennym miejscem. Zostawia nas, a Diantha przed wyjściem przedstawia się nam. Kawiarnia Shutterbug Kawiarnia Shutterbug, w południowo-zachodniej części miasta, to doskonałe miejsce dla ambitnych fotografów. Skoro masz już pierwszą Odznakę, jest już możliwość wezwania Phila Fotografa z dowolnego Foto-Miejsca, drogowskazu znajdującego się w całym regionie. Phil ustawi aparat, a potem to już zależy od ciebie, jak ma wyglądać doskonałe ujęcie. Porozmawiaj z obecnym tu Podróżnikiem, a on da ci przedmioty, w zależności od liczby zrobionych zdjęć; za 1-14 zdjęć, po zrobieniu 15-29 zdjęć, oraz za 30 lub więcej zdjęć. Biurowce Najbardziej wysunięty na zachód biurowiec jest zlokalizowany na północny zachód od Kawiarni Shutterbug. Porozmawiaj z Rolkarzem w lobby, by się nauczyć nowego triku, równoległego tricku. Inni Rolkarze w mieście mają własne sztuczki, ale na razie są niedostępni. Drugi biurowiec stoi naprzeciwko Kawiarni Shutterbug. Zagadaj do dziewczyny w lobby, jeśli chcesz otrzymać . Po tym idź na 2 piętro i porozmawiaj z dwoma facetami w północno-wschodnim kącie; jeden przekaże ci trzy e, podczas gdy drugi da ci trzy e. Trzeci budynek, Biuro Transportu Lumiose, jest zlokalizowany blisko wejścia na Trasę 4. Kobieta w kasie wyjaśni szczegóły trzech środków transportu w mieście; Gogoat Bus, tania i spokojna podróż między Północnym a Południowym Bulwarem; Lumi Taksówka, drogi lecz szybki środek transportu, który prowadzi bezpośrednio do celu; oraz TMV, wysoce szybki tramwaj, który prowadzi do dalekiego Miasta Kiloude. Niestety, na razie wszystkie trzy metody podróżowania nie są dostępne z powodu zaciemnienia. Kawiarnia Introwersji Kawiarnia Introwersji, blisko wejścia na Trasę 4, to ciche miejsce dla nieśmiałych ludzi, którzy nadal korzystają z wszelkiego rodzaju funkcji komunikacyjnych. Restauracja Le Nah Restauracja Le Nah jest jedno-gwiazdkową restauracją blisko wejścia na Trasę 4. Tutaj patroni mogą zapłacić 3000, by rozegrać Podwójną Walkę z Szefem Kuchni Rogerem. Jeśli pokonasz go za każdym razem w przeciągu dwóch tur lub mniej, możesz wygrać maks. 15 . Aleja Wiosenna Aleja Wiosenna może być zbadana po spotkaniu Profesora Sycamore'a. Emporium Kamieni Emporium Kamieni oferuje kilkanaście rodzai Kamieni Ewolucyjnych. } | }} |}} |} Dodatkowo, stary człowiek blisko kasy oferuje sprzedaż pozostałych Mega Kamieni dla dwóch Pokémonów, które nie wybrałeś w laboratorium Profesora Sycamore'a. Ich cena początkowa wynosi 1,000,000 ale zostanie obniżona do 10,000 jeśli staniesz się . Sklep Zielarski Za drzwiami koło Emporium Kamieni, Zielarz oferuje zioła jako alternatywną formę dla tradycyjnych leków jak Mikstura. Choć zdziałają cuda, to ich gorzki smak może niezbyt uszczęśliwić Pokémona. } | }} | }} |} Fryzjer Furfrou Fryzjer Furfrou jest na północ od Sklepu Zielarskiego. to wysoce ceniony Pokémon w Kalos, i jest znany z tego, iż można go uczesać w przeróżne fantastyczne style. Na początku dostępne są style Gwiazdy, Diamentu, i Serca, a reszta stylów pojawi się później. Furfrou jest dostępny na . Futro Furfrou'a wraca do oryginalnego stanu pięć dni później. Kawiarnia Woof Kawiarnia Woof jest ulubionym miejscem spotkań dla wielbicieli . Kawiarnia Classe Kawiarnia Classe jest popularna pośród miłośników mody. Dziewczyna za ladą opisuje skład butików dostępnych w całym Kalos. Butik Couture Butik Couture to ekskluzywny sklep, który akceptuje tylko najbardziej patronów. Brama na Trasę 5 W bramie na Trasę 5, zatrzyma cię facet, który nazywa się Pan Bonding. Szybko wyjaśnia ci Moce-O, które mogą być używane poprzez PSS i pokazują użyteczne działania. Pozwala i zwiększyć ich przynależne statystyki na ograniczony czas. Teraz jest możliwość używania Gogoat Busu. Trasa 5 , lub Pochyła Droga, prowadzi na południowy zachód, od Miasta Lumiose do Miasteczka Camphrier. Ta pochyła ścieżka posiada publiczny skatepark, oraz kilka szyn, które prowadzą do wartościowych przedmiotów. Wejście Korriny Natychmiastowo, po wejściu na , zostaniesz zaskoczony przez zbliżającego się . Jego Trenerka na wrotkach wraz z drugim Lucario również się pojawi, i sugeruje że pierwszy musiał zostać przyciągnięty przez twoją aurę. Trenerka przedstawia się jako Korrina, Liderka Sali w Shalour, i po chwili ona oraz dwa Lucario idą sobie. Tierno i Trevor Tierno i Trevor czekają na ciebie w niewielkiej odległości na południowy zachód od Skate Parku. Kiedy się do nich zbliżysz, usłyszysz ich rozmowę na temat tańca Tierno, a Tierno chce cię wyzwać na pojedynek. Po walce, Trevor wyjaśni ci mechanizmy Spotkania Hordy. Takie walki są rozgrywane przeciwko piątce dzikich Pokémonów naraz. Zazwyczaj całą piątka jest tego samego gatunku, choć czasami może być czterech tego samego gatunku oraz jeden indywidualista. Te Pokémony są na niższym poziomie, niż pozostałe w obszarze, ale wszystkie pięć mogą atakować w jednej turze. Niemożliwe jest złapanie wszystkich naraz, więc trzeba znokautować niektóre z nich, aż zostanie tylko jeden, ale to warte czasu, gdyż Pokémon znaleziony w Hordzie może mieć . Trevor da ci trzy słoiki Miodu, które mogą być użyte do zwabienia dzikich Pokémonów, a co za tym idzie, zyskanie szansy na Spotkanie Hordy. Drzewo Jagodowe Wespnij się na wzgórze za Tiernem i Trevorem, a potem idź na południe. Zjedź szyną w dół, by dotrzeć do pierwszego drzewa Jagodowego. W zasięgu są cztery Jagody, ale piąta Oran Jagoda może zostać zebrana z ziemi. Każde drzewo daje jedną Jagodę tygodniowo. Pachołki i TM Po zachodnie stronie trasy, Wrotkarze Winnie i Florin ścigają się dookoła pary pachołków. Idź obok nich na północ, by dotrzeć do szyny; Ta ma na sobie wycięcie, więc przed skoczeniem na poprzeczkę lepiej wyrobić sobie prędkość. Druga szyna jest na zachodzie od pierwszej, i prowadzi ona do przedmiotu. Ten "item ball" jest żółty, więc to oznacza, że to może być albo TM lub HM; w tym przypadku jest to TM01 (Szlif Pazurów). Miasteczko Camphrier W Kalos jest kilka osiedli tak starych jak Miasteczko Camphrier. Czas nie był łaskawy, a mieszkańcy są zdesperowani, by pozyskać odwiedzających i przynieść rzesze turystów z powrotem na swoje brukowane uliczki i do pustego dworu. Czas na Cassiusa Odwiedź północno-wschodni domek, gdzie jest potężna maszyna używana przez Punkowca o imieniu Cassius. Okazuje się, że na żądanie Billa, przyjaciela z dalekiego regionu Kanto, prowadzi tutejszy regionalny System Przechowania PC. Po spotkaniu go, opcja pokazywana na PC zmieni się z Czyjeś PC na PC Cassiusa. Jest nawet możliwe zyskać dostęp do Boksów PC poprzez sprawdzenie jego serwera. Lubi uczyć odwiedzających wszystko o Boksach PC, a jedna z Punk-Dziewczyn da ci TM46 (Złodziejaszek). Krytyk Imion Porozmawiaj ze starym człowiekiem wewnątrz Centrum Pokémonów; przedstawi się jako oficjalny Krytyk Imion i będzie szczęśliwy, jeśli pozwolisz mu ocenić ksywkę twojego Pokémona, a do tego pozwoli ci zmienić ksykwę. Hotel Camphrier Hotel Camphrier stoi w południowo-zachodniej części miasteczka. Porozmawiaj z Młodą Gwiazdą w lobby, aby otrzymać . We Wtorki, porozmawiaj z podróżującym na drugim piętrze, a on da ci . Pan Bonding również znajduje się na drugim piętrze. Tym razem aktywuje , oraz detale dotyczące tej mocy. Smakołyki Odwiedź północno-zachodni domek i porozmawiaj z mężczyzną w środku. Chciałby zobaczyć pewien typ Pokémona, a kiedy go zobaczy, pozwoli tobie wybrać nagrodę. Oferuje Cheri, Chesto, Pecha, Rawst, i Aspear Jagodę do wyboru. Typ Pokémona, jaki chce ujrzeć, zmienia się codziennie. Porozmawiaj ze Służką w tym samym budynku, a ona podaruje ci raz na dzień Słodkie Serduszko, kawałek czekolady który leczy 20 HP. Zamek Shabboneau Zamek Shabboneau jest umiejscowiony na północy miasta. Ten pusty pałac niegdyś należał do hojnej rodziny szlacheckiej, która wydała większość swoich rzeczy. Przejdź przez most zwodzony i wejdź, a ujrzysz Shaunę rozmawiającą z dozorcą budynku. Profesor Sycamore liczył na to, że tutaj się dowie więcej o Mega Ewolucji, ale dozorca nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał o tym. Nagle do zamku wejdzie mężczyzna, który powiadamia dozorcę o problemie na . Shauna proponuje to sprawdzić, ale przed odejście lepiej zabrać ze sobą Linę Ucieczki, która się znajduje na drugim piętrze. Kategoria:Solucja do X i Y